mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprinkle Medley/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|She looks confused. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|She's flying up there Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|We can barely see her. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Aww. Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master Everypony in line S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Griffon the Brush Off Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Boast Busters Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Winter Wrap Up Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png Derpy, Parasol, and Sprinkle Medley blow clouds away S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Audience is watching S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|So far away that you can hardly see her... Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie dancing with Sprinkle Medleys in her fantasy S1E26.png|Six of 'em Pinkie Pie accompanied by Sprinkle Medleys S1E26.png|Four of 'em. Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Visible in the lower right corner, singing after Twilight Sparkle's solo in At the Gala. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|She's hiding behind Cloud Kicker on the left. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Serena running away S2E04.png|Shown here wingless. Sisterhooves Social Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Sprinkle Medley in the Crowd. Hearth's Warming Eve Snow Pony S2E11.png Building a snowpony S2E11.png|Sprinkle Medley building a snowpony. Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Sprinkle Medley in the Pegasus audience. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png Flam, Sprinkle Medley, and Derpy S2E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Applejack lasso S02E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy never seen S02E19.png The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Sprinkle Medley smiling S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png|I want to become more assertive so I can have a speaking part! Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png|Seen with Cloud Kicker. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Hovering on the right. |index}}